


Moving Backwards

by piginapoke



Category: Free!
Genre: AU, Angst, Australia AU, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, SADNESS IS COMING MY FRIENDS, its really cute right now tho, might make you cry, rinharu - Freeform, rinharu is consuming me, sick au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piginapoke/pseuds/piginapoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru is struggling with finding what he really wants. Rin and Haru care about eachother way too much, and they both know all the shoving and pushing might just tear them apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> SUPER FLUFFFFF ATTACK!! Yes first chapter is sooooooooo fluffyyyy

The sun poured through the blinds, hitting the sheets and the poor redhead’s eyesight. Rin's head was pounding and he could already feel his body heating up. He placed his hand to his head and groaned when he realized he _was_ really burning up. Too bad he was immobile, and too lazy to get up anyway. He pulled the sheets over his head, even though sweat was slowly trailing down his chin. His whole body throbbed from yesterday. He had slammed his side into the pool wall after a spurt of energy, and he was bruised from his feet to the top of his arm. He never thought he could possibly be so careless, but somehow it happened, and the pain was starting to catch up with him. 

He rubbed his eyes, as a loud yawn escaped his mouth. Exhaustion was settling in even after he had a good night’s rest. He tried to move and shuffle around to find a comfortable position, but it was near impossible. Suddenly, a vibration sounded through the room followed by a ding tone. Rin gently turned over and grabbed his phone that sat on his bedside. It was Haru. He squinted as he read the text. Haru was asking if it was okay if he visited later today so he could teach some kids painting. Rin really didn't want to cause him trouble, and he didn’t have enough energy to tell Haru to stay with him, so he typed in one simple word: sure. 

As soon as he hit send, he silently cursed himself. Obviously, Haru would see right through that. Whenever he texted his boyfriend, he ended up rambling and rambling about unnecessary things. The texts were always long and rarely made any sense. His phones screen lit up in a split second, and the raven-haired boy’s face showed up on the caller ID. 

Rin groaned again. He barely had enough strength to move around, let alone. Nonetheless, he had to give Haru some explanation or he would end up worrying. Rin convinced himself it would be rude to force Haru to come here, and he could take care of himself. He just needed to come up with a good excuse. He was running out of time though, so he had no choice but to improvise. He gently brought the phone up to his ear after the fourth ring.

"Yo," He croaked.

"Rin. Do you want me to come over? Are you okay?" He asked. His voice was in his usual monotone, but Rin could still recognize his concern.

"No, don't worry about it, H-Haru," He started, sweat rolling down his forehead. It was really getting hot in his room.

"I'm going out with..." He started. _C'mon think Rin think_! He screamed in his mind.

"Nagisa," His voice cracked on the "sa" and he immediately hung up. He was convinced that was the stupidest mistake he had ever made in his entire existence. He silently hoped Haru wouldn't question Nagisa and just let it pass. 

Rin coughed, his eyelids drooping a bit. The glass of water sat on his bedside, and he stared at it. It looked chilled because of the ice he had put it in the night before. He sighed, wondering if he should pick it up.

After a few minutes, Rin finally mustered up the courage to pick up the glass with his good hand. When his arm extended, he felt a jolt of pain running through his body, and his vision started blurring. He ended up knocking it over and it shattered loudly onto the floor. He cursed under his breath, when he heard a distinct call of his name.

"Rin! Rin are you okay?" A voice shouted, and Rin immediately recognized it. He threw himself under the sheets. He was in no state to face his boyfriend. It was just too embarrassing.

\---

The sound of panting echoed through the room as the footsteps grew dangerously close.

"Rin!" He said, loudly. The last thing Rin wanted to do was face him, but under that list was to make him worry, so he decided to suck it up and pop his head out of the blankets. 

"Haru," He stated blandly, but the heat was really getting to him.

"Rin, how did you-," He started, he inched closer to Rin "It looks like you have a-," 

"I'm fine!" Rin snapped, but it was so pathetic, it sounded like a squeak. Rin could see Haru’s little smirk as he brought his hand up to his forehead. His misty blue eyes widened.

"You're burning up like crazy. I'll go get some water, and then we can clean up this mess," He started to walk away. All of a sudden, Rin grabbed onto his wrist, his eyes suddenly filling with plea. Haru’s eyes widened, and he turned back to see Rin’s expression. He looked so defenseless, like a baby deer that had just lost his mother. 

"D-don't g-go," He choked, and Haru took a breath in. He smirked and knelt down on one knee, gently cupping Rin’s fever rushed face in his hands and smiled lovingly. 

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you," He said, planting a tender kiss on Rin’s forehead. Before, Rin thought his face couldn't get any redder, but he was wrong. His thoughts were interrupted by haru letting go.

"Rin, what are those?" He said, pointing to the fold in the sheets where you could vaguely see the arm wrapped in a thin cast.

"Nothing," Rin insisted, quickly pushing down the fold with his free hand. Haru obviously saw right through him and threw the sheets off. Rin felt his heart speed up a little bit more. His body was revealed, along with the bandages running up his arms and legs. 

"What happened?" He asked, gently placing his hand on Rin's arm. Rin shivered a little at his touch, icy cold compared to his body temperature.

"Practice," he mumbled. Haru knew Rin wouldn't be explaining in detail anytime soon, especially with his raging fever. He really needed to tame that right now. 

"I'll get a nice cold bath ready for you. That should help melt the fever," Haru explained. Rin groaned at the sound of a cold bath, but he knew that it would be of more help than his normal one. Haru was a little bit surprised that Rin wasn’t complaining and cursing like he usually did, but he understood it was because of his sickness. He was acting less guarded; he almost acted a little less embarrassed than he usually did. Maybe it was just because his fevered red face hid his blush. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin's being the sick idiot he is, and Haru being the beautiful supportive boyfriend he is. Lotsa fluff in this one! HOORAY!

"Have you eaten yet? I can make you mackerel. Have you taken any pills for the fever? I have Advil. I also have painkillers for your wound," Haru went on. 

"You're not my mom Haru. I'm not hungry," He answered, but as soon as those worse escaped his mouth a grumble echoed through the room. 

"That wasn't me," Haru stated.

"Shut up," Rin said, getting all flustered about his damn stomach. 

"I'll make you mackerel, c'mon," Haru said, ushering towards the door. Rin sat up, the sharp pain shooting through him again, and he twitched a little. Haru was going to find out how Rin couldn't stand on his own two feet, and that just made his embarrassment grow. Rin placed both his feet on the floor, and gently stood up. The weight caused him to start shaking and his posture made him look like he was going to topple over. 

Haru quickly ran to his aid, slipping an arm around his waist to keep him stable.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Haru asked, but he already knew the answer to his question, and Rin was too humiliated end to answer it himself. Haru forcefully curled Rin’s arm around his shoulder, and his grip tightened on his waist.

"Use my shoulder as support," Haru ordered, and Rin obviously complied. As soon as the two reached the top of the stairs, they both stared down at the challenge ahead of them. Now Rin would really have to use Haru as a support. He tightened the curl around Haru’s shoulder, and Haru snaked his entire arm around Rin's torso, probably for more stability. He ended up slipping his hand in Rin's shirt, causing him to shiver a little from Haru’s freezing contact. Even though it felt extremely cold, it felt kind of nice against his burning skin.

"I'm not a baby," He groaned, as they trudged down the stairs. Despite the complaints, Rin secretly kind of liked being babied by his boyfriend. A part of him said that it demoted his masculinity, and showed deep weakness, but he did deep down, enjoy being taken care of by Haru. 

Soon they reached the base of the stairs, and Haru let out a little sigh of relief. He led Rin to the couch and gently helped him sit down. 

"Lie down for a bit. I'll start the mackerel," Haru stated, and he walked away right after giving Rin a little peck on the cheek. 

Rin spread himself out on the couch and stared up at the ceiling, counting each crack in the wall. He really wasn't in the mood for mackerel, but he learned how to withstand it because of his boyfriends' extreme love for the strange fish.

Rin peered over to the kitchen where Haru stood in his apron. Haru always kept an apron at Rins' summer home because he ended up visiting a lot more than expected. Haru stood there with his usual expression, cooking the fish up delicately. 

 _Damn_ Rin thought _Doesn't he look nice in that apron._ Rin wasn't really surprised by his own thoughts because he had always liked it when Haru wore an apron. Although he didn't know why, it sort of turned him on, but he was too much of a chicken to admit it. 

After a few minutes, Haru came back with a plate of mackerel and some chopsticks. Rin sat up a little bit more as the plate came nearer. As haru inched closer, Rin noticed he wasn't handing him the plate. He groaned and reached his hand out. Haru shook his head. 

"Your good hand is injured. You won't be able to eat," Haru stated, as he sat on the couch, sitting around Rin’s legs.

"Yeah, but I can still eat with my bad one. Just it to me," Rin insisted, trying to grab the chopsticks with his free hand. Haru abruptly pulled them away and smirked the smallest amount.

"I've seen you eat with your bad hand, it's nearly impossible for you," Haru said, and Rin honestly couldn't complain, because the statement he made was true. Still, being the stubborn idiot he was, there was no way he was going to back down.

"Well, I've gotten better so give me," He tried grabbing them again. He swatted at Haru’s face trying to throw his attention off of the chopsticks. 

"Just let me feed you," Haru stated. Rin immediately froze, his heart rate increasing. Somehow, it was always the little things that got to him.

Haru’s face inched closer to his until they were only millimeters apart. His body was almost pressed up to Rin, and when it finally sunk in, Rin began struggling again. 

"Rin. Just sit still."

"Stop it DAMMIT! Haru!" He shouted, but it was too late. Haru had already shoved a piece of mackerel in his mouth, and Rin ended up chewing and swallowing. All of his energy had already been drained out, so he was forced to comply. 

"Finally," Haru groaned, feeding Rin after he swallowed. He was an observant person, tracing and watching every move of the fiery-haired boy. The way he twitched as soon as the mackerel entered his mouth, and this way his eyes fell as it escaped down his throat. Haru liked watching Rin. Somehow it calmed him down. Rin was secretly a really hopeless romantic (ok maybe not really secretly), so whether he liked admitting it or not, he really enjoyed this. However, he always had this imagination where he would be the one feeding Haru. After Rin finished all the mackerel, Haru gently placed the plate onto the table that sat next to him, and went back into his initial position. 

"Oi, Haru," Rin groaned as soon as he saw the glint in Haruka’s eyes. However, Haru gave him no time to complain as his lips crashed into his. Their breathing fell in rhythm as he kissed Rin, and Rin wearily kissed back. Rin was usually the harsher one, but his sickness was draining out his energy. Haru broke from his kiss, and gently ran his hand down Rin’s undamaged arm, watching him twitch under his touch. 

"You're gonna get sick you dumbass," Rin said, falling backwards, and gently trying to push him away. Haru was now in the perfect position, so he went for it. But this time, his lips weren't so forceful. When their lips met, Haru kept the kisses sweet and soft, making little breaths between each one. Rin’s fingers trailed up Haru’s chest, before he realized he was going to get carried away. He immediately pushed Haru forward with his good hand.

"I said you're gonna get sick," He groaned, pushing Haru away once again. Haru frowned a little and stood up. Rin craned his neck and fell back into the couch, watching the raven haired boy as he cleaned up his cooking. 

As soon as he was done he walked towards Rin and reached out a hand. Rin looked up at Haru's eyes, and groaned quietly as he placed his hand in haru's. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could just keep this a sick AU but if you know anything about me, angst is like my best friend no matter how hard I TRY. I hope you enjoyed this anyway :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Such cuteness. Enjoy the flowers of moe moe before they end :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happiness! HOORAYYYYY!

He helped Rin up the stairs and into his room. Rin fell onto the bed, but refused to let go of Haru's hand. A few seconds they shared, tranquilly staring into each other’s eyes. Haru broke the stare and started speaking.

"I'll fill up the tub for you," He said, as he walked towards Rin's bathroom. Rin watched his back as it disappeared into the room. Rin could tell Haru was a little bit upset. It was probably from their last kissing session, and how Rin had to stop him. There was no doubt Haru was enjoying his time on top, but it was more important that he didn't get sick to Rin. However, both Rin and Rin’s fluttering stomach knew Haru would rather be kissing the redhead before anything else.

The sound of running water echoed through the room, and Haru emerged from the bathroom. Rin took a moment to observe him. He didn't look tired, but he did look a bit worn down. Probably from all the fighting and kissing. As usual, Rin blamed it on himself and he was already starting to feel horrible. Haru sat down next to Rin, and ran his hand on him, tracing the small veins he could feel.

"How long?" Haru asked. Rin turned to him. 

"Huh?"

"How long till you can swim again?" Haru asked, his blue eyes swarming up with an expression Rin could not read. 

"Hopefully a week, depends on how it heals..." Rin said, his voice trailing off. Haru’s upset behavior was really starting to tick Rin off. A normal person could probably not spot the difference, but Rin, on the other hand started noticing the little tremors in Haru’s expressions. Rin unceremoniously fell onto Haru’s lap, and even though his head was pounding, all he cared about was his boyfriend being okay. Haru sighed inwardly and looked back and the wall. Desperate for Haru to talk, Rin began fishing for his attention. He gently tugged on his shirt. 

"Babe. What's wrong?" He asked, staring into Haru’s eyes. He had never seen a color so beautiful in his life.

_Eyes as clear as water_

His eyes matched every color of the sea, you couldn't help but get lost in them. Haru gently shook his head in response.

Rin pouted a little and reached his hand up to harus face. 

"Look at me. Haru," He said, pleading a little. His hand brushed Haru’s soft face, and he gently traced his jawline. Haru slowly looked down at Rin, and his eyes widened just the slightest bit. He stared down at Rin for a minute, just taking in the view. 

"What is it?" Rin asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Nothing. You’re just adorable," He said, planting a kiss on Rin’s forehead and smiling.

"Haru..." Rin choked, his voice trailing off. He looked like he was going to burst into tears. Haru almost jumped a little at the sight.

"Rin! Don’t cry," He said, peering into Rin’s face. Rin flipped on his stomach, and buried his face into Haru's pants. Haru couldn't tell exactly why Rin was crying, but he gently stroked the back of his boyfriends’ head. Haru scooted his body to the base of the bed, where the wooden head stood, and brought Rin with him. Rin slowly unburied his face from Haru’s pants and proceeded to bury his face in his chest, when Haru grabbed a hold of his chin. It wasn't harsh, but it wasn't as delicate as his previous actions. Rin looked up at him, his eyes filling with tears. 

"Don't cry, Rin," he said, gently bringing his face up to his as he kissed his eyes. Rin, already feeling ecstasy on Haru’s touch, went in for a kiss. It was a sort of tired kiss, but Haru thought it was cute the way Rin struggled to be slightly more forceful. He kissed Rin back, gently, or he knew Rin would topple backwards if he was harsh. Their lips melted together, neither struggling for dominance, both flowing into a single dynamic. They took breath, ready to go in for another one, when Rin paused.

"What?" Haru asked.

"Haru. The bath," Rin stated. Haru immediately leaped out of bed and ran towards the bathroom. The tub had been filled to the rim, and it was just about ready to overflow. He quickly turned off the faucet, and reached his hand in to drain our some of the water. Some water spilled over the top, but it wouldn't be much of a problem. As soon as the water was drained to a reasonable point, Haru went out to help Rin. He escorted Rin to the bathroom with a towel and sat him down. Rin groaned as looked at the water. Just by looking at it, he could tell it was going to be freezing cold. Haru kneeled down, and Rin froze.

"Oi-," Rin has cut off, as haru began pulling rins shirt off. 

"Haru! I can do this by myself," He insisted, trying to push it down.

"No you can't," Haru answered plainly and continued tugging it off.

"Haruuuuu!" Rin shouted, but he ended up giving like he always does. 

"Why do I have such a troublesome boyfriend?" Haru mumbled and he gently pulled off Rin’s shirt.

"What?" Rin asked. Haru shook his head. He found the source of Rin’s belt and slid it off.

"Oi, Haru! Oi!" Rin protested as he tried to pull off his pants.

"Haru I can do this-," He got cut off by Haru's kiss. It was forceful and very assertive. Haru pulled away.

"Just shut up and let me strip you," Rin froze at Haru’s words and was left speechless as he slipped down his pants. Now all Rin was in was his boxers, and he thought before this day couldn't get any more embarrassing. Haru tugged at his little shark boxers as he tried to force them off.

"H-Haru," Rin stuttered. 

"What it's not like I haven't seen you naked before," Haru answered, and Rins blood rushed to his face. 

"Th-that's not the problem," Rin insisted, trying to pull his boxers back up.

"Then what is?"

"It just seems-," Haru cut him off by pulling down his boxers all the way, despite all the annoying complaints from his boyfriend. Sometime he wondered how he put up with him. He helped Rin out of his bandages, and raveled them into a pile in the corner. Rin’s face finally matched his hair as Haru helped him up, and into the bath. Rin dipped a foot into the bath and shook his head in protest. 

"Stop being a baby and go," Haru said, tightening his grip on his struggling boyfriend. Rin finally mustered up the courage and sat into the bath, stretching out his legs. Haru immediately threw off his shirt. 

"Haru. What-," Rin was cut off when Haru pulled off his boxers and stepped right into the tub next to Rin. Haru grabbed the bottle from the side of the shower that read "bubbles".

"Oi haru, we haven't used that since we were really young," Rin protested, but it was too late, he had already poured a hideous amount into the tub and he was swishing it around like a child, except he didn’t hold that childish expression, he looked quite serious about what he was doing.

"Haru you're gonna get sick," Rin warned again, but he still scooted closer to the raven haired boy. The bubbles rose to the surface and Rin and Haru both cupped them in their hands and swished them around. Rin cupped some bubbles in his hands and brought up to Haru’s face, and carefully sculpted a bubble beard on him. Rin’s laughter chimed through the bathroom as Haru raised both eyebrows.

"Rin," he said, as he swished more bubbles into his hand. He sculpted, with careful fingers, a little hat on Rin’s head.

"Hey," Rin protested, but he laughed nonetheless. Haru also chuckled as they played in the bubbles like children. 

Haru started draining the water early, and he stepped out of the little tub.

"I can wash your hair," Haru said, as he grabbed the body wash and shampoos. Since the bathroom was so huge, Haru had more than enough room position himself behind Rin. He kneaded his hands into Rin’s scalp, making sure the shampoo was covering his hair. After massaging his scalp a little bit, he washed off the shampoo, and Rin’s hair was drenched.

"Haru," Rin said.

"Hm?" Haru answered, grabbing the towels from the rack. 

"Never mind," Rin shook it off. Haru wiped Rin’s hair, so it wasn't dripping wet, and Haru helped him out of the tub. 

Haru quickly wiped himself down and changed into his clothing while Rin sat in the corner groaning and complaining about how Haru wouldn't give him his towel. 

"You're immobile right now Rin. I can dry you," Haru said, as he patted Rin dry. Rin was slightly embarrassed, but his boyfriend cared about him so much, his humiliation wasn't the main emotion he was feeling. However, he was starting to feel queasy and a little dizzier than before.

"I'll get you some breathable clothing," Haru said, as he left naked rin alone wrapped in a towel. 

Rin sat in silence, swaying his head back. Right now Haru wasn't here to distract him from his terrible headache and his hazy vision. He cursed under his breath as he rubbed his temples. 

"Mm.." He muffled a groan as his breathing became slower. His vision was starting to defocus and all he could hear was the pounding of his head. He could definitely feel the pain as his body hit the floor. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's fairly fluffy! Hooray for Rin and Haru :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take into account I wrote this beforeeee eternal summer started so there's somethings I'm in the process of updating :) Thanks.

"Rin! Rin!" Haru's voice echoed through Rin's ears as his eyes fluttered open. He took a moment for his vision to adjust. When his eyes snapped back into focus, he realized that he needed to assess some things.

1\. He was naked,

2\. He was on his bed .

3\. He was wrapped in Haru’s arm. 

He took a gasp of breath, and Haru gently placed him back on the bed, and looked at him with relief.

"You're okay," he said, placing a hand on Rin's forehead.

"You're fever is melting as well. How do you feel?" Haru asked.

"Fine," Rin answered, but his body ached. The fall he took was not soft in any expression. His already hurt muscles were now throbbing even more, shooting pain’s running down his legs.

"I have your clothes." He said, placing a black tank top and his boxers on the bed.

"What happened to pants?" Rin’s brows furrowed together.

"It'll be colder, so you're fever will be gone soon," Haru answered casually. Rin wasn't really an expert when it came to these kinds of things. He never had gotten seriously sick before, so this was a little bit different. Haru helped him into this clothing, and Rin sprawled on his bed again, running a hand through his damp hair.

"Haru."

"What is it?"

"I wasn't kidding when I said you would get sick, you know."

"I don't get sick." 

"That's not possible." 

Haru fell quiet for a while. 

"Haru I'm tired and my bruises hurt," Rin whined, gripping onto Haru’s wrist and flailing around in the bed a bit.

"You were the one being reckless, Rin," Haru answered, as he collapsed on the bed alongside Rin. Rin stuck his tongue out loosely and they locked gazes for a split second.

"You're stupid," Haru remarked and Rin’s eyes narrowed and he raised an eyebrow.

"No, you are!" Rin protested, thrashing his arm around like a dying fish. He ended up whacking Haru in the face. Rin’s lips curled into a frown as he opened his mouth to apologize. Haru immediately grabbed the wrist that was undamaged and pinned it above Rin’s head. The heat rose to his face as Haru hovered above him.

"Oi. That's not fair. I'm weak and sick," He complained, turning his head away. Haru dipped his head and trailed a few kisses down the redhead’s exposed neck, sending little tremors through his body.

"Haru. I'm already burning up. This is going to help," Rin said, but Haruka continued sucking and nipping at his neck. Haru sat up a little and brought Rin with him. Their lips melted into eachother, the fever seemingly disappearing for a few moments. As their lips collided with each other, Rin's unbruised arm wrapped around Haru's waist and slipped up his shirt.. 

"Haruuuu," He groaned, "As much as I want to, I'm sick. Not now,"

Haru stopped in his tracks and fell onto the bed next to Rin. He scooted into Rin’s chest and Rin threw an arm around him and pulled him closer. Haru traced little designs on Rin’s torso. They laid together for a few minutes until Haru scooted away.

"Just a bit longer?" Rin pouted.

"You need to take a nap so your headache goes away."

"It's gone."

"Don't lie." 

Rin frowned at Haru and threw the sheets over his head. Haru tossed the top of the blanket off his head, and tucked him in correctly. 

"Now sleep," Haru said, stroking the red hair. Rin smirked a little and closed his eyes. Haru sat beside him, waiting for his boyfriend to fall asleep. 

"I can tell you're staring," Rin mumbled, and Haru just smiled a bit. Rin fell asleep after a while but ended falling back into his usual weird sleeping positions. When Haru saw them, he always wondered how he ended up with someone as ungraceful as this shark.

Haru gently pushed Rin’s bangs out of his forehead. He peered into his face until he planted a few kisses on Rin's unguarded lips. 

Haru decided he would go to the market so he could make Rin dinner tonight. He was probably going to stay the night anyway, and since Rin was sick, he was willing to go out of his way to make him something. 

Haru grabbed his jacket and Rin's house keys before he left. The cloudy skies had swarmed the afternoon, and the wind was howling. The chilly air nipped at Haru's face as he walked toward the train station. His plan was to ride into the city, get some groceries, come back and to Rin's place. It really wasn't Rin's place. It really was Gou's and her mother’s place, but they were away for break, so Rin went over there to stay. He could tell Rin liked it more than dorms because there was more freedom. However, he longed company, so he was either at Haru's place or vice-versa.

The train pulled to the stop and a few people boarded along with Haru. He made his way down an aisle, taking a window seat.

"Haru!" A familiar voice chimed. Haru turned around and saw Mako standing in front of him, smiling.

"Makoto," He stated. Makoto's lipped curled upward again, and he plopped down next to Haru.

"Haru, weren't you going to teach painting today?" Mako asked, looking at Haru's wandering eyes. 

"Yeah..."

"Then why are you riding in the city?" Mako asked, placing his hand on the little pole next to him.

"Rin is sick. I'm making him food," Haru stated blandly. 

"Oh no! Is it a cold?" 

"No. It's a fever."

"Oh no. It's very sweet of you to be taking care of him," Mako said. Haru felt a little pluck on his heartstring and turned away.

"Whatever. Rin hurt himself in practice. He has bruises all over his right side,"

"How did he do that?" Mako asked, his eyes widening.

"Being an idiot."

"Haru!"

"Anyway, have you finished the level on future fish?" Haru asked, turning to Mako.

"No. I'm stuck. You should come over sometime so you can help me," Mako answered, shaking his head.

"Ok." 

"Haru, is something bothering you?" Mako asked, peering into his face. Haru shook his head.

"Are you sure?" Mako asked, obviously concerned for his best friend. Haru shot him a glare and Mako just smiled and laughed nervously until the train came to a halt. 

The crowd filed out of the packed train, and Mako and Haru pushed through them as well. 

"I need to get some stuff from the grocery shop as well. I can help you," Mako inquired as the made their way to the grocers. As soon as they stepped in, mako grabbed two baskets and gave Haru one.

"What are you making Rin?" Mako asked.

"Something... Romantic..." Haru said, Mako's eyes widening. Haru never said things like this, so when he did, it always caught Makoto by surprise.

"So then what are you thinking?" Mako asked, as they paced the isles and he grabbed some vegetables and fruits.

"Mackerel," Haru stated.

"Haru! Mackerel is not romantic!" Mako said grabbing harus hands before he reached for his beloved fish. 

"Make him something creamy like, chicken Alfredo." Mako pitched in.

"Mackerel Alfredo," Haru argued trying to push Makoto’s hand away. 

Mako finally gave up and let Haru but the mackerel, along with the other ingredients for the Alfredo. 

They were done shopping and Haru was ready to take the train home.

"I have to visit some relatives, so call me when Rin is feeling better," Mako said, as he waved to Haru. Haru waved back and smiled, as he got into the train. 

The trainride back wasn't that long, because Haru spent most of the time just staring out the window. He thought about how he would make the meal tonight, and what seasonings he would use. Soon, the train came to a halt, and Haru and the others all filed out. 

Haru decided he would jog to the house rather than walk. It would be faster anyway. He stared at the ocean as it called out for him. He wanted to stop jogging, but he resisted his urges and continued towards the house.

He pushed the keys in and slid open the door, the smell of the Matsuoka family overwhelming him for a second. He slid his shoes off and placed the grocery bag on the kitchen counter. Then, he walked upstairs to check on Rin. He wondered if he was sleeping of if his fever was fine by now. 

As he slid open the room where Rin was sleeping, he peeked his head in. No one was in the bed. Haru's eyes widened as he walked into the room. Suddenly his eyes averted to the bathroom. He ran to the corner and swung open the door. 

Rin was on the floor, his body spread out across the tiles, a little bit of drool slipping out of the corner of his mouth. Haru went down on one knee.

"What the heck happened?" Haru muttered, as he wiped the hair from Rin's face so he could check his temperature. He was really starting to cool down. Haru smiled a little. Haru was just about shake him awake, but then he looked down at Rin's sleeping face. He looked defenseless and peaceful. Haru didn't want to interrupt that. His lips were unguarded as well. Haru's urge to kiss him had to be suppressed at the moment and he had to move Rin. He swung Rin's good arm around his shoulder and tried to hoist him up. He was heavier than he expected.

Haru wondered what the best way to approach this situation would be. He grabbed both of Rin's legs and wrapped them on the front of his hips, but Rin's upper body went tumbling backward. Haru grabbed Rin's back with his arms as best he could but it was still a challenge. He only had to get to the bed. He gently swung both Rin's arms around his neck, and clutched onto his legs and his arms. He struggled to get to the bed, but he finally did and he tried to be as gentle as he could when he placed him into the sheets. Rin was spread even more awkwardly, so Haru fixed his sleeping position. However, the bathroom floor was anything but dry, and Rin's boxers and tank top were now soaking. 

Haru cursed under his breath.

"I leave you alone for one minute and you already start a storm," Haru complained as he forced Rin's tank top off of him. He pulled the sheets off of Rin and removed his boxers as well, his eyes averting to the place of interest. Haru was better at resisting his urges compared to Rin, so he just threw the sheets back onto Rin so he wouldn't freeze to death. 

Haru wiped the drool from Rin's lip, even though it was kind of cute to him. He knew Rin would be embarrassed if he didn't anyway. He smiled upon the sleeping redhead and went down to start cooking. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well here's that angst we were all looking for...  
> joy :)

Rins eyes fluttered open, as he was awakened to a dimly lit room. He groaned and rolled back into the sheets and suddenly felt a gust of cold air. As he looked down, he realized he was stark naked.

"HARU!!" Rin screamed, hoping that his boyfriend would come up and explain himself, but he had no such luck. He cursed a few times and sat up, looking for his tanktop and his boxers, but they were no where in the vicinity. 

"Haru!" He shouted again. That damn Haru was capable of anything really. Rin knew he still didn't have the strength to change into his own clothes because of the discomfort and it would cause inevitable pain. He gently wrapped the blanket around his body and wobbled to his feet, ready to face his Haru. He limped to the base of the stairs, and he could hear Haru cooking from up here. He groaned as he tried to walk down, the floorboards creaking with every step.

As soon as the sound entered his ears, Haru dropped his spatula and ran to the bottom of the stairs. Rins face was pained and he looked like he was going to topple over. Haru quickly ran up and grabbed the blanket around his waist as Rin fell over, burying his face in Haru’s shoulder.

"Haru," he said weakly.

"Idiot," Haru said, as he helped Rin trudge down the stairs. He gave Rin an extra layer of blankets so he wouldn't be so cold.

"Why can't you get me clothes?" Rin whined.

"Because I'm cooking," Haru answered, picking up his spatula and dusting off his apron.

"Haru, why am I naked?" Rin asked, sleepily. Haru let out a deep sigh.

"You collapsed on the bathroom floor while I was gone and your clothes were soaking. I didn't want you wake you so I just wrapped you in your sheets so you could sleep," Haru explained, as he whipped the cream into the saucepan.

"Oh." Rin said in a deadpan voice.

"How's your head? You're fever is pretty much gone," Haru said as he started emptying the pasta on a plate.

"It's ok. I'm so sore though..." Rin said. "Haru, I'm hungry," Rin complained.

"It'll be done in 20," Haru answered.

"Haru. Come here."

"What is it Rin?"

"Just come here." 

Haru looked at him with his usual expressions and walked towards Rin, slowly sitting down down next to him.

"What?" Haru asked.

Rins face leaned into Haru and their lips met, a gust of warmth surging through their bodies. They continued kissing, Haru tugged on Rin’s blanket. Rin pulled away a little and trailed kisses down Haru's exposed neck, snaking his good hand under Haru’s shirt, drawing designs on his back. Haru tilted his head back a little and then gently pushed Rin away.

"But I'm hungryyyyy..." Rin grumbled.

"Rin, I know you're in the mood but the Alfredo's ready," Haru argued. 

Rin groaned and slouched back into his blankets as Haru got up and went towards the pan. 

He emptied out the pasta and the sauce into the plate as Rin stared at him. His shoulders were slouched forward and even though his expression was its usual deadpan, he almost seemed like he was twitching.

"Haru. Are you okay?" Rin asked.

"Here." Haru said, placing the plate in front of Rin, and his eyes immediately lit up. Haru got out his chopsticks and fed Rin again. He was playful, hanging it in front of his mouth, and pulling it away. It was all fun and games, and before they knew it, both Haru and Rin were done with their meals. 

It was nearing the end of the night, so they splayed themselves across the couch as a television show flashed on the screen. Rins head laid against Haru’s lap, as Haru slouched over onto Rin’s chest a little. 

"Haru." 

"What?"

"Can we talk?" Rin asked, looking up.

"Haru. Look at me. Is something the matter?" Rin asked. He sat up and grabbed Harus hand abruptly. 

"No."

"Haru. You can't talk to me..." Rin answered, looking a bit hurt. 

"Nothing’s wrong," Haru answered, this time a bit more forceful. 

"Seriously. Haru I can tell something is wrong. Just spit it out already," Rin said, realizing his words were a little more abrupt. Haru quickly pulled his hand away. 

"I don't know Rin. Maybe it's because you're going to Australia and there’s just a lot of pressure,” Haru shouted, and Rin staggered back from Haru's tone.

"So that's what this is about? You have a week to decide. Stop stressing over it," Rin shouted back.

"How do expect me not to stress over it Rin? The whole world is trying to force me to choose," Haru yelled louder and Rin’s eyes widened. Haru was really heated up, but so was Rin.

"Fine. If it's so hard why don't you just stay here in Japan?" Rin shouted, realizing his words were harsher than he intended them to be. Haru stood up, looking down at Rin, his brows furrowing together.

"Fine. Maybe I will!" He said, as he grabbed his jacket and walked to the front door. He opened the door.

"I hate you!" Rin yelled, suddenly realizing he really wanted to take it back as the door slammed. The house fell quiet and Rin sat up on the couch, his head spinning. Haru stood on the porch, and he could hear the sound of the crickets as the feeling of loneliness crept in. 

Haru returned home and decided not to dwell in his thoughts for too long and go ahead and take a relaxing bath. He sat in the tub longer than he usually did because all he could think about was Rin and the decision he was being forced to make. He was offered a job to go swim in Australia for a while and get special training so he could make the Japanese Olympics team with Rin. It could last a year or even two, but both he and Rin were offered scholarships from two scouts who thought they were exceptional. On the other hand, he wanted to stay in Japan and go to college and maybe become an artist or something more traditional. He of course wanted to be with Rin, but he wanted to swim because he loved the water, not because he needed to for the Olympics. Rin telling him he hated him didn't help the pit in the stomach get smaller either. Haru got out of the bath, and laid into his bed. He fell asleep after a while, forcing his head and his thoughts to be silenced.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good news comes to Haru today :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WEEEEEEEEEEEEE angst weeee on the train you guys :)  
> Drunk Rin coming right up!  
> Sorry for the short chapter, enjoy nonetheless!

Rin, on the other hand, it took him a few hours to fall asleep because he couldn't help but feel guilty for all the things he had said. His boyfriend probably hated him, and after the horrible things that came out of his mouth, Haru couldn’t possibly forgive him. He buried his face into his pillow and groaned in frustration. Suddenly, his phone buzzed, and the voice inside of his head prayed it was Haru, but it wasn't. It was Sousuke. Awfully late to be calling wasn’t it? Rin groaned as he picked up the phone.

"Hi," Rin answered.

"Yo Rin," Sousuke answered. "Whoa, what's wrong? You sound dead..." 

"Nothing."

"Ok. Well I was wondering if you wanted to go out with the Samezuka boys tommorow. Sounds lke you need to catch a break," Sousuke said. Rin thought for a second and decided to say whatever and just go.

"Okay," Rin answered.

"Okay, bro. You need sleep. Night," 

"Yeah." Rin shut his phone off and silently wished Haru would call. He soon gave up and pried at his brain forcing it to shut down for a while and get some sleep.

* * *

As soon as Haru woke up, the morning was sort of relaxing. He didn't have any plans. He wanted to take a break from talking to Rin. Maybe they could both cool down that way.

After he took a bath, his phone buzzed violently on the table. His heart race quickened a little bit at the thought of Rin calling, but it slowed down a bit when he realized it was Makoto.

"Hi." 

"Haru! I got into the university! We should celebrate!" He explained.

"Congratulations!" Haru said, his voice becoming less dead panned. 

Mako obviously couldn't hide his smile as he spoke and explained.

Haruka invited Makoto over to play some video games, and they played for a while. It got tedious after a while, and Haru became submerged in the water again. So afterwards, they went out to get some lunch. 

They made their ways to a small ramen shop, and they had a little bit of small talk before Makoto started asking questions.

"How's Rin?" Mako asked. Haru immediately winced at his name. Mako’s eyes narrowed, noticing the tiny gesture.

"Haru? Is something wrong?" Mako asked.

"It was just a little fight. It's really not a big deal," Haru said brushing it off.

"And anyways we should be more focused on you. You got into an amazing college," Haru said, averting his gaze.

"Well I wouldn't say it's amazing, but I'm pretty happy," Mako answered, laughing wholeheartedly. A buzzing sounded through the table and Makoto picked up his phone.

"Mako-chan! We heard about the news! We should go to the arcade tonight and celebrate!" Nagisa exclaimed through the phone. It wasn’t even on speaker but Haru could hear Nagisa’s booming voice.

"You up for the arcade?" He asked. Haru shrugged and Mako told Nagisa they would be there. 

"Do you wanna of catch a movie before we go?" Mako asked. Makoto was good at reading between the lines. He could interpret Haru’s expressions almost 100 percent correctly and he could tell Haru wasn't in the talking mood and that he needed to take his mind off of things.

"Sure," Haru answered, and they both left the ramen shop to go to a cinema. The movie was going to be 3 hours and it was some action movie that everyone was talking about. The theatre was crowded with people, all of them chit-chatting as the minutes passed by. Still, Haruka and Makoto watched diligently. It wasn't really to Haru's appeal, but he didn't hate it. Mako didn't seem like he loved it because after every explosion he would jump a little bit or squeeze Haru’s arm, and then end up apologizing nervously.

They left the movie theater and received a text from Rei. Nagisa and him were at the arcade already and they were waiting for the two. They both walked to the little arcade and as they approached they were bombarded with Nagisa’s enthusiasm.

"Mako-chan! Nagisa shouted, giving him a huge bear hug.

"Haru-chan!" Nagisa shouted and hugging him as well. Rei stood back and smiled at Mako.

"Congrats," He said. 

"Thanks Rei," Mako said, smiling. 

"Let's celebrate!" Nagisa exclaimed and they went down to play games.

Haru was surprisingly really good at a lot of the games, especially the ones that had any relations to water.

"Haru-chan," Nagisa pouted "you're not playing fair."

"I'm following the rules," Haru answered and they enjoyed their night until it started getting late. They bought drinks and toasted to Makoto’s and everyone's futures. Haru, on the other hand, didn’t want to think about that right now.

Suddenly, he felt a buzzing in his pocket, and he immediately grabbed it from his pocket. It was Seijuro. He squinted as he stared at the phone. Why would the old captain be calling Haru right now?

"Haru... What is it?" Mako asked.

"Mikoshiba is calling me..." 

Haru pulled the phone to his ears and the sound of loud shouts and blaring voices entered his ear.

"Hey Haru. So sorry to bother you. But um, we might have just lost a drunk Rin in a gay bar," Mikoshiba blurted out. Haru’s eyes widened, his phone almost slipping out of his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha Drunk Rin coming right up :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well... it's sharbait week... so here it is :) ooooo drunk Rin is the best Rin not really but he's hilarious mkayyy? Please enjoy, and kudos are much appreciated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Please keep in mind I wrote this before Eternal Summer even started and I am still continuing it, so I had go back and change a lot a things hehe). This one's extra long for... reasons...

"Wait, let me explain. All the Samezuka team went out and Rin insisted on going to this bar he thought he knew about. It ended up being a gay bar and we ended up losing him amongst the crowds of men. Sousuke finally found him in the midst of drinking, and he was completely wasted. Sousuke helped sit him down, but somehow the guy slipped from his reach. We’ve been looking for him everywhere but everyone's getting uncomfortable and I have no idea what to do right now. I'm so sorry to interrupt your night. I just… you know..." Mikoshiba finished, already panting from explaining so rapidly. Haru could hear echoes of Nitori and Momotarou’s voices calling out Rin’s name.

Haru’s reflexes kicked in, and he grabbed his jacket and threw it on.

"What is it?" Nagisa asked.

"Rin. He's drunk and the team lost him," Haru answered.

"What?" They all said in unison, all of their eyes widening.

"Just go find him Haru. If you need anything, just call," Mako said, smiling. Nagisa gave him a little wink and Rei shook his head. Haru gave them all a little nod before slamming the door behind the arcade.

                _What was that idiot thinking?_

He knew his tolerance was a clear 0 percent. After having two drinks, that boy was already an intoxicated puddle on the floor. When he drank for the first time, he got drunk off his ass and went all loopy, waking up with a horrific hangover. From that day on, he swore he would never touch a bottle of that poison every again. What had seriously compelled him to pick it up?

                Haru hit on the gas pedal, his mind starting to become more cluttered up than usual. The only thing that rang clear in his head was the name of the bar ,"The Blue Oyster". Finding a parking spot was literally the hardest part, because of the hurdle of people getting it on in the cramped place. He settled for the edge of the street, and stumbled out of the car. He bolted towards the entrance of the bar, where two bodyguards stood. They were busy blabbering about something, so Haru managed to push past them and into a terrible cluttered mess of sweaty, drunk, and turned on people.

                Crowds were definitely one of Haru’s fatal weakness. They absolutely terrified him, though his face usually was unfazed. Haru didn’t even bother looking at their faces. He just pushed past their shoulders, trying to weave his way around. He started off by trying to make it graceful, but everyone was bumping into him anyway. So, he settled on rebounding their bumps and shoving them out of the way.

_Rin_

Where was that idiotic guy?

                The lights blinded Haru’s poor eyes, his head beginning to pound. This was not a clean or sophisticated kind of bar, this was just a downright messy place. There were tons of guys clumping together and having a grind fest. Shouts and moans echoed through the room, and Haru could’ve sworn he saw someone checking his out from the back. He clenched his jaw. That was the leaset of his worries. All he had to do was find Rin.

But it was terribly hard. Rins face was lost in the midst of all the people, and he couldn't see anything from all these jazzy lights and the blaring sounds. He took a while to adjust his vision as he pushed his way to the corner. All of a sudden, he instantaneously recognized Rins stature in the corner.

_Yeah, no one has shoulders like him_

His eyes immediately averted to the person he was talking to. He couldn’t see his face from all the lights, but he was taller than Rin. Haru walked over there, overhearing their conversation as he approached.

"We should get really get out of here," The guy said. As Haru grew closer, he could make out the man’s jet black hair, and from the angle he was standing, they seemed like brown eyes.

"B-but I have someone...well i-I mean..." Rin blabbered, the rest of the noises he said were absolutely incoherent. The other guy reached out to Rin’s chest and Haru was at his edge. The contact shattered as he yelped.

"Rin!" 

The drunken redhead turned to him sleepily, his eyes bloodshot and his expression like the walking dead. The black haired boy started backing away.

"Oh. Shit I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He apologized, realizing the situation he was in. 

"Don't touch him. He's mine," Haru confirmed. He quickly grabbed Rin’s wrist, and pulled him through the crowd, not looking back as Rin followed him seemingly in a willing manner. Haru’s clutch on his wrist was tight, like he was just a lost puppy, walking him on his leash so he wouldn’t get lost.

As soon as they burst through the doors of the bar and into the out and open night, Rin tumbled and collapsed onto Haru.

"Rin. Oi, rin!" Haru shouted, trying to hoist him up with his hands. Rin looked up at him, little tears welling up in his crimson eyes. 

"I can't walk-," he choked.

"Dammit Rin. Don't cry. I'll carry you," Haru complied, sighing inwardly. He began to wonder why he cared about this idiot so much anyway.

"Just get off of me and then get on my back,"                       

"Can't." Rin squeaked. He continued grasping onto Haru, and he sighed and elevated Rin up with him. 

He carefully contorted his body so Rin could get on his shoulders, and groaned a little bit at all the effort he was putting into this.

“Hoist yourself onto me, and don’t let go,” Haru ordered, and Rin clung onto Haru’s chest as his legs wrapped around his hips.

_He’s heavy…_

Haru groaned mentally as he trudged down the sidewalk. He began to ponder how he had gotten himself and Rin into a situation like this. Yeah, he knew their relationship was going to be something else. But this, this was a scenario Haru couldn’t picture in his head? Lost in thought and the weight of Rin on his barely strong enough shoulders, the place where he parked his car slipped out of his mind. He grumbled, looking around and scanning the streets for the car.

"Haruuuuuuuu," Rin groaned.

"What got into you Rin? Why did you go out and get drunk?" Haru asked, suddenly feeling the heat rise to his chest.

"Cause… hic… Haru hates me..." Rin answered.

"Yeah, He does." 

It was supposed to be a teasing tone, but Haru wasn’t really known for his teasing, and Rin was incredibly wasted. Rin started shaking violently, Haru feeling the warmth and vibration of the other on his back.

"Oi! Rin don't cry!" Haru said. In haste, he searched for the nearest bench and gently placed him down onto it. He crumpled up on the bench his face buried in his hands. He looked so defeated, Haru couldn’t take it.

"Rin... I didn't mean it. You're the one who said you hated me," Haru said, sitting down next to the drunk and sobbing Rin. Rin slurred his words.

"Haru hates meeee. He's gonna leave me and he's never gonna forgive me. And I'm gonna die because he's so cute and sweet and I cared about him. And I thought he cared about me. And his why is he so pretty and why does he swim so well and why do I love it when he smiled and why do I feel like I'm dying..., and why is he so damn pretty... if he could just stop being..s" Rins words soon became incomprehensible, but Haru’s eyes were widening.

"Rin," Haru said. Rin kept blabbering on, but his words sounded more like squeaks then sentences.

"Rin, shut up," Haru said, reaching out to touch Rins face and he hiccuped at the contact, making Haru smile a little.

"Rin, why would you do this to yourself?" Haru asked, trailing his hand down to Rins cheek. 

“You kinda… hic…. Look like him you know?” Rin answered, a little smile making its home on his lips.

“Like who?” Haru’s eyebrows furrowed together.

“N-nanase. Y-you’re cute, l-like him.” Haru looked dumfounded, squinting his eyes before he realized what Rin meant.

“You idiot. I am him,” He smiled, shaking his head a little. Rin’s browed furrowed together, as he stared into Haru’s eyes skeptically.

“Really?”

“Really.” Rin’s eyes lit up and then fell back down, the smile immediately leaving his lips.

"Haruuuu... Did you mean it?" Rin grumbled.

"Mean what?"

"When you said I was yours. Am I still yoursss?" Rin said, flailing his arms around. 

"You're so stupid," He said, helping Rin sit up, as he planted a kiss on his forehead. 

"I'm sorryyyyyy,"

"Why?" 

"Cuzzz I got drunk and I think I kissed somebody. I don't think it was you, but I don't know..." Rin mumbled. 

"Rin, who did you kiss?" 

"I don't rememberr," Rin answered, slurring his words. 

"I'll let it go, but don't ever do it again," Haru said, he could smell the scent of alcohol illuminating from Rin.

"These lips are mine," Haru said, smiling as he dived in for a kiss. The alcohol, however, gave Haru a pit in his stomach. It was getting late and Rin seemed exhausted. They both needed some sleep. After searching for a while, Haru finally found his car, and they drove home. Rin fell sound asleep in the car, and Haru felt at peace. When they reached Rin’s home, Haru carried him to the bed.

He gently tried to place Rin onto the sheets, but Rin continued to cling onto Haru like a child.

"Rin, I know you're awake. Let go," Haru said, trying to pry the redhead off of him.

"Don't wanna," Rin answered, shaking his head and burying it into Haru's shoulder.

"You're such a hassle," Haru grumbling, as he tumbled onto the bed. Rin's grip only tightened as Haru turned off the lights.

Rin fell asleep in under a few minutes, and the sound of his breathing and the warmth of his body lulled Haru to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets better... until it gets worse. That's all I gotta say me little fishy friends!


End file.
